


Meetings in Winter

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Eren.”</i>
</p><p>The word left his lips before his mind caught up. Levi frowned, not sure what possessed him to say that, when the boy – no, not a boy, but a man now – from his dreams stared at him with shock, the bag of bagels in his hands almost slipping from his grasp.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” he asked quietly, shakily brushing his wind-swept brown tresses away from his face.</p><p>“I – I don’t know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

Levi strode along the freshly shovelled walkway, snowflakes falling insistently as he ducked further into his scarf to avoid the cold winter wind as much as possible, his nose and cheeks already turning red much to his irritation. He could see a few people tiredly shovelling the snow away from the pathways and frowned in sympathy. He tugged at his beanie and pulled it over his ears more firmly, before repositioning his messenger bag so that he could tuck his hands into the pockets of his winter coat, silently cursing himself for forgetting his gloves.

Levi was on his way to his favourite bakery near campus, wishing to get a nice, warm croissant from it for breakfast before he had to go to class. Their baked goods were ones of the best he had ever tried, which was the only reason he was even suffering through the cold – the temptation of the freshly baked, quality bread was too great to ignore. Even if it meant getting up earlier than he needed to just to get it.

He pushed at the door of Braus’ Bakery with relief, his stomach clenching when he caught the smell of cinnamon and vanilla in the air, yet his attention to it was short-lived for he realized with a start that he had almost hit another person with the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I –” Levi started with a furrowed brow, eyes shooting up to look at the young man he had almost accidentally given a shiner to. Striking blue-green eyes met his own and he jerked, taking a step back as the back of his mind came to life with a catalogue of dreams in which those same eyes stared at him with varied emotions while giants and blood flashed behind them, staining everything red.

“ _Eren_.”

The word left his lips before his mind caught up. Levi frowned, not sure what possessed him to say that, when the boy – no, not a boy, but a man now – from his dreams stared at him with shock, the bag of bagels in his hands almost slipping from his grasp.

“How do you know my name?” he asked quietly, shakily brushing his wind-swept brown tresses away from his face.

“I – I don’t know,” Levi replied, before finally noticing that the girl behind the counter was staring at them questioningly. “Sorry, I need to go.” Best to remove himself from the situation before he made an idiot out of himself.

“No, wait!” Eren yelled from behind him as Levi made his way down the path he was on before, wind cutting cold into his cheeks. He hesitated and turned around on his heels, eyeing the young man warily as he jogged up to him. Eren halted once he caught up and bit his lip, fiddling with the sleeves of his coat while eyeing Levi.

“What is it?” Levi asked once it looked like the other wasn’t going to speak. Eren breathed in.

“I feel like I should know you. Like, as weird or crazy or _whatever_ this sounds like, I think I dreamt about you once or something.”

Levi’s fingers twitched, disbelief filling his thoughts. “And?” he forced out, trying to make himself sound nonchalant while his mind raced – how was this possible? Can people _share_ dreams?

“Right. Sorry I, uh, yeah.”

Eren deflated slightly and it made Levi feel bad, so he cleared throat and pushed his hands into his pockets. “It doesn’t sound that weird at all.”

Eren eyed him, making Levi stiffen. He refused to fidget, even though his body really wanted to.

“You mean – you had them too? The dreams?”

Levi looked at him with a pained expression but was interrupted by the sound of the church bell near the campus loudly dinging, signifying the start of a new hour – and Levi’s class. Levi and Eren cursed at the same time, looking at one another, conflicted.

“I need to go,” Eren started, shuffling around his coat and pulling out his phone, “But could we meet later on? Please? I want to know what the hell this is all about.”

Levi sighed, giving in, and recited his phone number, watching as Eren’s fingers tapped quickly across his smartphone, a quirk to his lips as he concentrated.

“Levi, right?” Eren asked once the number was double-checked, typing Levi’s name in and saving the contact with a smile. “Okay, done, I’ll call you later on. I gotta go now though, bye!”

Levi nodded at him and turned away too, both of them making their way to the opposite sides of the University grounds. Only after Eren was way out of his sight did Levi realize that he had never given the boy his name.

 

 

 

They decided to meet up a few days later at a café not far from campus, a nice, cosy place with secluded booths, a passable view, and a decent selection of tea. It was, of course, the tea that lured Levi to it about a year ago and made him suggest it as a meeting point for them.

He ended up being there first, already drinking his favourite brew and glancing at his watch. The restless checking of the time eventually made him get frustrated with himself, so he downed his cup and poured himself a second one. By the time Eren arrived Levi was already sipping at his second refill, which usually never happened since he loved savouring his tea, as was appropriate, but something about this meet-up was making him act weird – almost as if he was nervous?

“Hey,” Eren greeted, startling him from his musings as he slid into the seat opposite him, eyeing his tea with an apologetic expression, “Sorry I’m late, class got delayed. Were you waiting long?”

Levi swallowed his tea and set the china down. “Hello. Don’t worry, I was early.”

Silence stretched between them as they looked at their hands, unsure how to open the conversation they were there for. For all intents and purposes they were strangers after all, and this was a bizarre situation.

“I, uh, was hoping to talk about the, uh, _dreams_ further,” Eren was the one that started talking, making Levi flick his eyes up. He caught Eren staring at him.

“Okay,” Levi replied slowly, taking another sip to soothe his suddenly dry throat.

Eren took a breath. “The dreams… they’re blurred and I can’t make much sense of them, but I do remember giants, blood and, well, you. And I’m like, 90% sure I’ve never met you before in my life.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he was about to reply when the waitress interrupted them, serving Eren his cup of coffee before leaning onto the side of the booth and glancing at Levi.

“Who’s he, Eren?” she sung happily, prodding Eren’s shoulder, making him roll his eyes.

“Don’t you have a job to do Christa?” he replied, nodding his head in the direction of the counter.

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you to it,” Christa said with a laugh, winking at them before leaving.

Eren grimaced. “Sorry.”

Levi shook his head to signify that it was alright. Eren smiled at him and added sugar to his coffee.

“I have the same dreams,” Levi said once he was sure Christa was out of earshot, the words blurting out before he could stop them. He furrowed his brow and continued, “I do have others in my dreams, but I know them all in real life. You’re right though, I’ve never met you before.”

“You think it’s a sign?” Eren hummed after a while, hands cupping his beverage.

Levi groaned, “It’s fucking _weird_ , is what it is.”

“No, really though, maybe we saw each other just in passing one time or something and our brains decided they li– er, wanted to see more, or something…” Eren trailed off and rubbed at the back of his neck, his face looking slightly pink, “Never mind, that was awful.”

Levi felt his lips quirk and he poured himself his last cup, while nonchalantly commenting, “And the giants were just because we spent way too much time playing Titan Wars then?”

“Oh my god, you play Titan Wars?” Eren asked excitedly, leaning a bit closer, “That’s my favourite game ever, dude.”

“I do play, yes. Me and a few of my other friends have a pretty decent guild going on on Trost and everything,” Levi said, setting his teapot down.

“Seriously? Oh man, that’s my server! Dude, you think I could join your guild? I’ve been looking for one.”

“I’d have to ask Erwin, but sure.”

Levi watched in amusement as Eren all but flailed his arms around in excitement as they continued discussing the game, and soon the conversation from earlier was all but forgotten between them. Their easy chat went on for hours, teacups and coffee mugs piling in the space between them, yet they didn’t even notice until Eren’s phone rang, disrupting their intense discussion about the mechanics of builds and weapon choices in the game’s dungeons.

“Damn, where’s the time gone? I have to go,” Eren sighed, pulling on his coat and scarf, both of which he had shed somewhere in between their talk, “Gotta pick up my sister from her practice.”

Levi nodded at him, checking his phone and frowned when he saw a few texts from Hanji. “I need to get going too before my roommate sets our apartment on fire.”

Eren paused in closing up his coat and eyed him, “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

Levi sighed and grimaced. “It wasn’t pretty. People laugh at it now though, so.”

“Maybe you could tell me some other time?” Eren hummed, trying to sound nonchalant but Levi saw the way his hands fiddled with the strap of his bag. “Over lunch maybe?”

Why the heck not? “Sure.”

 “Alright, well, cool.” Eren beamed at him. Levi shuffled around awkwardly, pulling his scarf over his nose.

They paid Christa and parted ways, yet Levi only took a few steps in the direction of his apartment when Eren yelled after him, “I’ll add you on Titan Wars when I get home!”

Levi just waved, his entire being filled with an array of emotions as he watched Eren disappear out of sight. He had a feeling he might just be in trouble.

 

 

 

By the next time they decided to meet up, Levi was pretty sure he was in trouble. The trouble at hand being the fact that he somehow couldn’t stop thinking about Eren Jaeger. And it wasn’t just because of the dreams he sometimes still had. No, he couldn’t stop thinking about him because he just seemed to be everywhere now. They gamed together, they chatted over skype a lot, they texted one another in between classes, and they now somehow always seemed to bump into one another at Braus’ Bakery.

It also didn’t help that Erwin and Hanji figured out about his crush on Eren almost as soon as Eren had joined their guild. In between their not-so-subtle hints and teasing, plus Eren’s adorable reactions, Levi felt like he was slowly going crazy.

And then Eren had asked if he wanted to grab that lunch they had talked about. Levi accepted without thought, stomach twisting and cheeks warm – he was glad that Eren had asked over the phone.

Their lunch ended up being less like a meal shared between friends and more like a date. Levi hadn’t really noticed it when the food was polished off of their plates and their bill was paid, because he was too busy discussing the irritable world that is retail work. He hadn’t even noticed when they were walking around the park, admiring the lights strewn across the trees, because, honestly, the air between them felt like the same as always – relaxed, happy, and full of interesting conversation. He finally noticed though, when a shy, yet determined Eren slowly closed his hand around his gloved one, giving him time to pull away, but also making his intentions pretty clear.

Levi stared at their hands and then at Eren, before clearing his throat and continuing on as if nothing had happened, yet his palm betrayed him by squeezing Eren’s slightly and acknowledging the unspoken question. The walk around the park ended with shy goodbyes and promises of contact.

 

 

 

Their second date, and this time they both acknowledged that it _was_ a date, was at an outside ice-skating rink. Eren had insisted after he realized Levi had never skated before, and so, they ended up spinning around after Levi got used to the motions.

“You _sure_ you’ve never skated prior to this?” Eren asked with a pout when Levi made a neat, and only a little wobbly, spin on his skates again. “Because you look more like a pro than anything.”

“No, but it’s not that hard. I mean, all you need to do is keep balance, right?” Levi muttered with a concentrated frown as he tilted onto one leg.

“Yeah, but that’s easier said than done,” Eren said with a smile, making curvy lines in the ice as they moved with the crowd, “You’re a natural!”

Levi hid his face into his scarf. “Shut up.”

“But it’s true,” Eren protested, skating in front of Levi and turning so they were face to face, “Although, I’m honestly not surprised y’know.”

“Why?” Levi asked confusedly.

“Well, I dunno, I guess because of my dreams?” Eren replied with a thoughtful face before stumbling slightly.

“Turn around before you trample someone,” Levi said with exasperation, grabbing his arm to steady him, “And what do you mean?”

“You were always really good at that thing that we did in our dreams with the gear?” he asked more than said with a furrowed brow. Then he shrugged. “So, uh, yeah, I guess because of that.”

Levi hummed, “I know what you mean – er, about the gear.”

“You dreamt about that too, huh,” Eren mused, eyeing him, “Y’know, I was thinking – what if we are reincarnated or something and we knew each other in our past life?”

“You believe in reincarnation?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow, even though his heart was beating a little bit more wildly in his chest. It didn’t sound nearly as impossible as it should.

“I mean, why not? What else explains this? It’s weird.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and twined their fingers together. “I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“I dunno,” Levi murmured, “Wouldn’t our dreams be more vivid then? I mean, I can barely remember mine.”

“Okay, but, what if we got just enough memories to find one another?”

“You trying to say that we’re meant for each other or something?”

“Maybe,” Eren said shyly, skating closer to Levi until their shoulders bumped.

“You’re hopeless,” Levi replied before speeding up, dragging Eren after him, making the other yelp in surprise.

“You like it, be honest,” Eren teased. Levi stayed quiet, but when he glanced at Eren the young man had a knowing look on his face.

“Oh shut it. I’ll race you around the rink.”

“You’re on.”

They launched into a playful race, zooming past surprised people as they teased and showed off to one another, cheeky grins on their faces. It lasted for all of a few minutes and ended with a tumble across the ice – Levi had made to circle around Eren to piss him off, but Eren reached out and grabbed him by the waist, surprising him and making him lose his balance. They laid on the cold surface, laughing until they could barely breathe, and finally stood up when a concerned child skated up to them, asking if they were okay.

That night ended with a nice, long hug in front of Levi’s apartment, which prompted soft smiles on their faces for days after.

 

 

 

The winter holidays came soon after that – it brought about the hours of studying for exams, and after, the panicky rush to buy all the right gifts for their loved ones. Yet even with the busy tempo of Christmas and deadlines, they still managed to keep in contact, even if it was just through “Good morning,” the occasional “Good luck on the exam!” and “Good night,” texts.

When winter break finally rolled about and their exams were finished, they had to say their goodbyes and leave for their respective family homes. Before he left, Eren said he wanted to see Levi before they parted ways, and Levi couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to – he had missed seeing Eren. And so, they met near the bakery on the day of his departure, Levi shuffling around with his own suitcase, preparing in advance for his drive home.

“Your birthday is on the 25th right?” Eren asked him once they pulled away from their hug, making Levi stare.

“How did you …?”

“I … don’t know. I just knew? But anyway,” he shuffled about, as if he was searching for something, “Since I won’t see you over the holidays, I figured –“

“Eren, you didn’t.”

“I did. Merry birthday Levi,” Eren said with a grin, handing him a gift wrapped in snow-men wrapping paper.

“That was awful,” Levi said with a groan, making Eren snicker. He accepted the gift with careful fingers, eyeing the poor wrapping job with fondness in his eyes. “So, what is it?”

“Open it and see,” Eren prompted, excitedly waving his hand. Levi squinted at him in suspicion and pulled the paper apart.

“Oh,” he said in surprise, eyeing the box of dark chocolate with interest. “Thank you. How did you know I liked these?”

“Pretty sure you mentioned it one time,” Eren replied with a grin and gestured with his head, “There’s something else in there.”

“In the box?”

“Yeah! Go on.”

Levi pried the box open and noticed a keychain lying in one of the box slots. “You ate one of them.”

“It was for a good purpose!”

Levi snorted and pulled the keychain out. A little teacup met his stare.

Eren squirmed when Levi said nothing, rubbing the back of his head as he rushed to explain. “I noticed that you really like tea and I saw this at the store and got reminded of you so –“

“It’s lovely,” Levi said, interrupting him. He inched closer and bit his lip. Should he? Eh, fuck it. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Eren’s lips. “Thank you, Eren.”

Eren stared at him in a daze when he stepped back. “You’re, er – you’re welcome,” he rasped out and cleared his throat, his hand lingering on his lips. Levi thought it was the cutest reaction ever. He pulled out his keys and looped the chain into the key rink with a smile before turning his attention to Eren, who had regained his composure a little.

“Well, you’re getting your present after New Year’s, so, I hope that’ll sustain you for a while,” Levi said with red cheeks.

“That’s okay, you don’t, I mean, that’s your birthday gift really, uh so yeah,” Eren replied, shifting on his feet as his ears coloured. He checked his phone and sighed sadly. “I need to go now.”

“Okay. Enjoy your holidays and say hello to Mikasa and Armin.”

“Will do, and you too – happy holidays.”

They stared at one another. Eren looked like he was contemplating doing something. Levi shifted. Then Eren mumbled something to himself and inched closer bending down slightly and stopping just shy of his lips. Levi could feel his warm breath on his mouth and gave his agreement, meeting Eren’s questing lips with his own. They gave one another quick kisses – once, twice, three times, before Eren grasped the back of his neck and the base of his spine, pulling him closer and pressing their mouths together firmly, seemingly drinking him in as their lips brushed together.

Levi’s mind was numb when Eren finally pulled back, his lips tingling. He felt light.

“Bye,” Eren breathed out. Levi understood him completely.

“Talk to you soon,” he replied softly, quirking his lips into a smile. Eren grinned back.

They parted ways with a promise to text one another. Levi returned to his apartment with a jump in his step that Hanji definitely noticed. They teased him about it, but he honestly could not care less because his whole being was buzzing with giddy energy. He was definitely in trouble, and it was such a wonderful sort of trouble.

 

 

 

They were officially in a relationship.

It was decided early on over winter break during one of their many late night calls, while Eren was explaining to Levi about his family dinner, when his mother came into the room, asking whether he was talking to his boyfriend. That led to embarrassing exclamations of “Mom, please!” and “Can you not?” which amused Levi to no end, and to the awkward conversation between Eren and Levi that was honestly more stuttering than anything else. They came to an agreement eventually though, once the bashfulness subsided a bit, and so it was decided.

Levi was in a cheerful mood for the rest of the holidays, which didn’t escape his mother’s notice. She carefully, yet insistently prodded at him, trying to make him tell her everything without her having to directly ask. He wouldn’t budge though, so in the end, of course, she asked.

His face while he explained it all to her told her everything she needed to know. Naturally, that didn’t stop her from grilling Erwin and Hanji about any sort of information they could provide her with when they came over with their families for the New Year celebrations – they gladly obliged after making sure Levi was okay with it. Needless to say, she learnt everything she could.

Eren’s call right before midnight made his already lovely night even better. They counted down together, and when the time was right Eren sounded out a drunken smooching noise into the phone, making Levi laugh. His entrance to the New Year was filled with the most content happiness he could muster.

 

 

 

“You know, my mother asked me if I was dating anyone – I didn’t even say anything, yet she knew,” Levi told him a few days later, “She kept dropping hints for a week before she asked as well – it was ridiculous.”

 “Your mom sounds precious,” Eren said with a laugh, nuzzling Levi’s jaw, “My mom also apparently knew right away. I swear that moms have supernatural powers.”

“Probably,” Levi muttered into Eren’s hair, curling up closer to him. Eren had stopped by his place and now there they were, sipping tea and cuddling in front of the TV. It was a weekend and Hanji was out on a date with Petra so they were alone.

 “I missed you,” Levi sighed out after a while.

“I missed you too,” Eren said into his neck.

“Y’know,” Levi started, placing his chin on Eren’s head, “If that reincarnation theory you had is true, then, well…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad it made us find each other.”

Levi felt Eren’s lips form a smile against his neck, just before he shifted so that they were looking at one another. Eren pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips, eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, me too,” he said happily, before singing teasingly, “You totally believe that it’s true.”

“I said _if_ Eren.”

“You think that it’s possible though – even though you seemed to be so against the idea before,” Eren returned before prodding Levi’s sides, tickling the jumper-clad skin with playful determination. “Admit it!”

“No, no, no, no, no – stop. _Please_ ,” Levi groaned, twisting away from the prodding fingers.

“Not until you admit it.”

“Eren!”

They tussled about until they tumbled from the couch and onto the floor, laughing at the silliness of the entire situation. Then, after agreeing to a truce, they spent the rest of the day in a nest of blankets, sipping hot cocoa and watching a marathon of terrible romantic comedies that just so happened to be on the first channel they selected, just enjoying one another’s company. And as Eren laughed at something ridiculous the main character of one movie did, Levi felt confident enough to admit that this sort of trouble was definitely worth it.

Even if it did leave crumbs on the couch sometimes.

 


	2. Heat

Levi didn’t quite understand how Eren’s request for water spiralled down so quickly. All he remembered was the intense stare he had been given as Eren had drunk and the way Eren’s fingers had clenched around his wrist gently as soon as the glass had been put away. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged to bed, halfway naked and absentmindedly trying to toe off his socks while Eren trailed his hands all over his skin, brushing over his nipples, caressing his hips and tickling the soft skin of his sides.

The wet sound of kissing resounded through the hallway as Eren and Levi advanced through it to get to his bedroom. The sound of the end-credits of the film they had just finished watching was barely noticeable as they lost themselves in one another, mouths pressing together with far less nervousness than there had been in the beginning of their relationship, yet it was still lingering in the air around them. Today they both felt that it was somehow different than ever before.

It was the middle of February and at some point the snow had started to melt faster than it fell down again, so the streets were mostly covered in slush and the occasional patch of grey snow. Their snowy dates turned to dates in the cold and their ice-skating sessions turned to long walks in the park. During all that, their relationship had only grown stronger – they had grown used to each other’s presence, they got accustomed to the way they felt when they touched, and their confidence had flourished with every kiss and caress they dared to make.

For the past two or so weeks, there had been a few hints on both sides, yet none of them outright said it, nerves getting the best of them. Still, the tension between them grew steadily, passion trailed behind almost every touch they shared, and their make-outs turned longer and more daring. Their proverbial pot kept heating up, tensions and emotions mixing together chaotically. And then, it spilled over.

“Eren, wat – watch out - closet,” Levi breathed out as Eren busied himself by mouthing at his neck while he awkwardly shuffled back. A thud sounded a second later.

“Shit – too late.”

Levi tugged at Eren’s hair, hissing through his moans, “I swear, if you hit it again and the Titan figurines break –“

“Sorry, sorry. I still can’t believe you have them in your closet –“

“I don’t want them damaged and I don’t have a display cupboard yet so back off –“

Eren’s back hit the door to Levi’s bedroom with a groan. “Can we not have this conversation right now?”

“Okay, okay,” Levi mumbled, temper squashed as his stomach tightened with nerves. He kissed Eren’s chin. “C’mon let’s go in.”

“You sure?” Eren asked, using the temporary pause to make sure everything was okay – it warmed Levi’s heart right up.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he replied, grabbing Eren’s hand and pushing open the door, pulling him inside. They flopped onto the bed in the middle of another kiss, tugging off the remainder of their clothes until they were in their underwear, nervous fingers trailing over newly exposed skin. The underwear soon landed on the floor as well.

Eren pulled back and sat up a bit, eyes devouring Levi’s form. “You’re beautiful.”

“Eren, you are such a sap,” Levi groaned, throwing his arms over his face.

“Well you _are_ beautiful,” Eren insisted, easing his hand down Levi’s chest. “Look at these pecs – no wonder you’re so damn strong.”

“Oh god. Please stop,” Levi said as his body flushed, cock twitching against his stomach. When Eren didn’t say anything he removed his arms from his face. Eren was staring at him thoughtfully. “What?”

“Nothing,” Eren replied, climbing over Levi and kissing him, making him forget what he was going to ask.

They made out sloppily, getting familiar with one another’s bodies, fumbling in the heat of their embrace. Levi’s legs trembled when Eren’s thumbs teased at the soft skin of his hips, which prompted him to entwine his fingers with Eren’s hair, mussing it up while the other did a good job of arousing him further. Lips brushed over Levi’s lips before making an insistent path down his neck and collarbone, leaving wet patches in their wake.

“Lube?” Eren said against his flesh, cooling it with his shaky breaths. Levi moaned, throwing his arm out, smacking it into his nightstand with a wince, before patting his way to his drawer where he quickly fished out what they needed. A popping sound and some impatient fumbling later, their hips pressed together in a demanding rhythm, cocks sliding together, making their entire bodies flush with need.

A mouth pressed into the skin just below Levi’s ear and licked at the flesh beneath it before pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, teeth dragging across it and leaving red marks that quickly faded into pale pink. Fingertips traced across his ribcage, igniting fire in their wake as he grasped at Eren's back like it was the only thing keeping him from falling, mouth open yet not releasing any sound, his body tightly coiled. Heated flesh slid across heated flesh, slick from the sweat glistening on their skin and the lube spread all over their groins. Levi couldn’t even bring himself to mind the uncomfortable mess though, too busy trying not to burst too fast, too soon, yet at this rate it seemed almost impossible for Eren was everywhere around him, dragging him in with his needy palms and mouth and cock.

“Eren, wait,” Levi breathed into the other’s shoulder once he finally found his voice, his thighs clenching at his hips, trying to slow the building heat in his body, while his hands slid over Eren’s skin to settle on his chest.

Eren released a questioning sound, hips stuttering slightly in their passive state, his nose buried into Levi’s hair as he managed to get out a soft “What is it?” while kissing his temple gently.

Levi let his legs splay open, relaxing slightly as he breathed heavily, his red cock twitching against Eren’s own and leaking precum onto his stomach. Instantly he felt the other’s heart pounding beneath his palms. Levi’s ears rang as he swallowed, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. He had never been more turned on in his life.

“I don’t want to – I mean – I – I want to try having sex,” he mumbled while shutting his eyes and rubbing his face further into Eren’s shoulder for comfort, nervousness twisting in his stomach.

“But we _are_ having sex,” Eren replied, nibbling at his earlobe.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Eren started, biting his lip, hips grinding down at the same time, “I don’t think I will last if we attempt now.”

Levi moaned loudly as the friction between their cocks turned delicious, his breathing turning laboured, “It doesn’t matter – just want to feel you.”

Eren jolted back, lifting himself slightly away from Levi, face flushed and cock jerking. “Wow, Jesus, you can’t just _say_ that.”

Levi grimaced, body going still. “Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Eren moaned out while patting at his pale stomach in, Levi realized, an attempt to soothe him, “It’s just – I almost _came_. You have no idea how hot that was, you saying that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Eren mumbled, ears now also red, before leaning forward and capturing his lips again, quite obvious with his attempt at distraction. It was a bit awkward because Levi wasn’t expecting it, but the teeth clash did the one thing they both needed. They huffed out a laughs in between their kisses while Levi wrapped his arms around Eren again. They parted after a few small pecks.

“So, you want to have sex, or not?” Levi asked, feeling decidedly less shaken and a bit more confident, his hand already twitching for the lube near his hip. Eren winked at him.

“Well, if you’re down then I’m definitely down.”

Levi’s lips quirked up. “Great.” Eren grabbed the lube and opened up the cap again before Levi remembered something important. “Wait.”

Eren looked at him questioningly while he fumbled around his drawer and tugged out a packet of condoms and –

“Rubber gloves?” Eren asked with eyebrows raised, sitting back on his heels.

Levi pinched his face together. “Yes, I don’t do anal play without them. You got a problem with that?”

“No, no, I don’t,” Eren said, waving his hands, “Didn’t expect to see them though. Although it’s you so it doesn’t surprise me.”

“What?”

“You’re really clean is all I mean, I mean, I know dirt and stuff bothers you and y’know even in our past lives –”

“Eren,” Levi stopped him, brushing his hand over his lover’s patch of hair near his bellybutton.

Eren rubbed at the back of his head, wearing a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I ramble sometimes.”

“S’okay, c’mere and put this on,” Levi replied, tossing him the gloves before scrapping his nails down the path of hair again.

Eren shuddered. “Right.” He pulled one on with haste and squirted lube on his fingers, rubbing his tips together a little while grasping a decorative pillow on the bed. “Wanna raise yourself up a bit?”

Levi nodded and lifted himself so Eren could put the pillow below his butt. He then spread his legs out a bit further while closing his eyes, opening himself up even more to Eren’s gaze. He heard Eren breathe in deeply.

The first breach came a bit unexpected and he jolted away from the still slightly cold protrusion, but Eren’s hand found his, squeezing him in comfort, so he managed to relax.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just got startled. You can be less careful, y’know.”

“Nah, don’t want to hurt you.”

Levi let himself unwind completely at those words, leaving Eren to stretch him nice and proper. Soon another finger joined the first and it grew a bit uncomfortable, so he grasped himself and rubbed to take the edge off, eyes on Eren’s fascinated face. The look in his eye made him flush.

“Y’know, I don’t do this a lot,” Eren started a bit reluctantly while pressing a kiss on Levi’s knee.

“Do what a lot?”

“Y’know, the, er, anal stuff.”

“Well it feels really nice if you can find the – oh there, curl your fingers there,” Levi groaned, squeezing his cock, his toes curling.

“I meant on me,” Eren replied, smiling with success as he twisted his fingers a little and curled them. Levi released a high-pitched moan.

“I gathered. If you want we could switch next time,” Levi gasped out, clasping Eren’s hand tightly. Eren returned the squeeze and added a third finger in.

“I’d like that.”

“Alright,” Levi said, grabbing his pillow and placing it underneath his head so he could look at Eren properly. He reached out his hand after a while, needing Eren close. He pulled Eren into a kiss when he leaned forward, and Eren drew his fingers out of him, grasping the back of his knees.

“Ready to get this expedition started?” he murmured into their kiss, pulling off the latex glove and squeezing the back of Levi’s thighs with needy palms as he quoted the catch-phrase of The Captain from Titan Wars.

Levi snorted, tugging at the hair at the base of Eren’s neck. “You are such a damn nerd oh my god.”

“Says the guy with Titan figurines in his closet.”

“You’re so jealous,” Levi countered, nipping at the other’s lip teasingly.

“Hell yeah I am, they’re so cool,” Eren said with a pout before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Could you tell me where you shop for them, because I’ve been looking and they’re all so –”

“Eren, please, shut up and get on with it,” Levi groaned, rubbing his cock against Eren’s stomach. Eren paused and eyed him, before grinning, the lust that he hadn’t quite lost even through his rant shining in his eyes.

“Yessir,” he teased before kissing him deeply, grasping Levi’s ass to pull them closer together. He fumbled with the condom for a bit, hands slippery from lube, and in the end tossed the packet to Levi, defeated. Levi tore the packet on the first go and smirked at him cockily, to which Eren responded by biting his neck.

“Jesus fuck, I can’t put this thing on you if you keep on doing that,” Levi groaned, nudging Eren with his foot. Eren complied and backed off, and they both watched as the condom was slipped on him, lust hitting them in spades. Levi caught Eren’s eyes when the youth moved forward, cock slipping into the crack of his ass and moving past his pucker teasingly. Eren’s breath hitched. Levi’s gaze darkened. And then Eren pushed forward, breaching him slowly but steadily.

“Oh, shit, you’re so tight,” Eren moaned into his ear as his head fell, body tense and not moving, his cock only halfway in. Levi belatedly realised through the rapid rhythm of his heart that Eren was fighting not to come. He didn’t mind the pause; it’s been a while since he had something inside him. He looped his arms around Eren and caressed his back, his own breathing laboured.

After a little while Eren moved slowly, pressing further inside and retracting with small, rolling pushes of his hips, his mouth finding Levi’s, looking for comfort. They kissed while rocking together, their tongues twining and exploring one another’s mouth in a sloppy non-concentrated way, their minds too full of buzzing pleasure.

“Shit,” Levi ground out, his teeth finding Eren’s shoulder when the other found his prostate, his palms sliding down Eren’s back until they found his ass, which he squeezed greedily, feeling the clenching muscles move beneath his fingers.

“You doing okay?” Eren sighed into his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Fuck yeah,” came the reply, the words mumbled into his shoulder as Levi mouthed from there to his neck, where he teasingly licked and blew against the skin. “If you keep hitting the spot I’ll be more than fine though, just a warning.”

Eren’s hips stuttered and he groaned, leaning on his elbow, his other hand finding and squeezing Levi’s cock. “Same here. Shit, you feel so good. You’re so good.”

Levi tensed and dug his fingers into Eren’s ass, undoubtedly leaving tiny crescents in the flesh there as a hot wave washed over his body. He breathed out harshly against his lover’s neck, his teeth clasping around Eren skin tightly. Eren’s next thrust was strong.

“You’re so amazing, you know?” Eren murmured into his ear, his hand jerking Levi’s cock with erratic strokes. “You’re doing so great, you stunning being.”

Levi’s panting grew more laboured and his legs trembled around Eren’s hips. He hooked his feet together behind the other’s back and curled into him even further, body flush against Eren. He could feel Eren’s lips quirk against his ear just before he nibbled at it, tongue swirling in the shell of his ear. He would have felt grossed out at the wetness of it, but at that point he was so far gone nothing mattered to him more than the sensations Eren brought in him – the sensations that were currently wreaking havoc in his body.

“And you look so gorgeous right now, all messed up and panting,” Eren continued, not giving Levi a break. “It’s so great – just can’t hide your beauty, can you? Levi, look at me.”

“Oh my god,” Levi whimpered, letting his head fall back so he could look Eren in the eyes. He caught his gaze and bit his lip, overwhelmed by the amount of affection and lust mixed in those breath-taking eyes. Eren stole a chaste kiss from him, prying his lip from the clench of his teeth.

“I’m gonna come soon, beautiful,” Eren breathed out against his mouth, shifting his weight around so he could wrap his arm around Levi’s back before lifting them into a sitting position. Levi squeaked at the sudden shift, Eren going even deeper than before and angled perfectly into his prostrate.

“Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, damn, I’m – I’m close too,” he managed to get out, his arms clenching at Eren’s shoulders for support while his cock leaked insistently all over Eren’s hand. The lube was probably all precum at that point, he absent-mindedly mused.

Then suddenly, Eren bit harshly into his neck, moaning loudly as he trembled against him, his entire body jerking in short spasms. The hand at Levi’s hip was digging into the flesh there, pressing him as close to him as possible. After a short while his mouth released his abused skin and licked at it soothingly, while still insistently tugging at Levi’s cock, which was by that point flushed red with need. “C’mon, gorgeous, c’mon, you can do it, you wonderful, wonderful creature –”

Levi shouted. He rarely did, but he shouted this time. His body was tense, his ears were ringing, his head felt light and he was sure he blacked out for a couple of seconds, because when he finally dragged himself out of the fuzziness of his mind he was lying on top of Eren, who was cuddling him and pressing kisses onto his hair while rubbing at his back. Levi sat up.

“Um,” he stared, staring at Eren drowsily, “Where’s the condom?”

“On the glove on the night table, didn’t wanna move,” Eren replied, stroking his side with his fingers. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great. That was, wow.” He smiled at him gently, then frowned. “Um, listen, I don’t really know what that was – it’s uh, never happened before.”

“Whatcha mean?” Eren hummed, lifting himself up so he could kiss Levi’s chin, his arms looping around his back. “The sex? Cos I dunno why you’re even having it then.”

“Har, har,” Levi replied, rolling his eyes, but grateful Eren was brushing it off because he wasn’t sure how to discuss it yet. “Never mind, we can talk about it later. Wanna take a shower? I feel gross.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Eren said with a nod before promptly grasping Levi’s ass and shuffling off of the bed, lifting him up so he had no other choice but koala him to prevent falling.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi groaned. Eren just laughed in response. Levi clung to him and nuzzled his shoulder, content to let Eren carry him off to his bathroom while quietly musing on how lucky he had been that one day when he had decided on getting a croissant. His craving for food had led him to this moment, where he was carefully being released, bickering with his lover about getting to the water tap because no, Eren, you don’t know how to operate this thing, and it was all because of that one tiny moment. Sometimes, life truly was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is the end of this fic :D sorry I'm a bit late, but my life got super busy because of uni so yeah :') Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you want, come say hi on my tumblr [leviismybitch](http://leviismybitch.tumblr.com/) :D I'm always happy to make new friends and chat ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas scottissue!
> 
> I participated in an ereri secret santa event on tumblr again this year, and this is what happened :D
> 
> I decided to split this part and the smut I was going to add to it into two chapters - that's why the rating, so don't worry my friends ;)


End file.
